


Законы дикой природы

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: The Lobster (2015), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: люди, которые не нашли любовь, должны были стать тварями. Никто не знал, каким животным собирался стать Кевин, если не справится и не найдет себе пару. Некоторые одиночки говорили, что снова человеком.вольная авторская стилизация под заказдровое изложение Лобстера.





	Законы дикой природы

Это был еще один день среди одиночек. Главная учила их прятаться, если в лесу постояльцы отеля застигнут одиночек врасплох во время охоты. Дэвид был безоружен. Он сидел рядом с поваленным деревом. Он прятался. А затем услышал, как хрустнула ветка, и повернулся. В лицо ему было направлено дуло винтовки, заряженной дротиком с транквилизатором.

— Привет, Дэвид, — сказал шепелявый мужчина. Он попытался улыбнуться, винтовка все еще была направлена в лицо Дэвида.

— Привет, Франклин, — ответил тот. — Ты собираешься в меня выстрелить?

Одна подстреленная жертва на охоте – один лишний день в отеле.

Франклин посмотрел на винтовку, будто заметил ее только сейчас, и опустил оружие. Теперь он целился в живот.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе про Еву, Дэвид?

Ева была женой Франклина. Уже сильно за тридцать они завели двоих детей. Франклин рассказывал, что они развелись и теперь он поселился в отеле, чтобы найти себе пару. Конечно, Дэвид помнил про Еву.

— Я соврал тебе, Дэвид! — выдохнул Франклин. Он поежился от промозглого осеннего воздуха. — Мы не разводились. Ева – автор путеводителя «На одном крыле». Она уехала в Южную Америку, чтобы написать про туризм в Венесуэле, Колумбии и прочих странах. Она уже должна была вернуться и заселиться в отель. Но ее все еще нет… Возможно, ее рейс задерживают…

— Мне очень жаль, Франклин, — ответил Дэвид. Он посмотрел на нацеленную ему в живот винтовку и повторил: —Ты собираешься в меня выстрелить?

— Я должен, — сказал Франклин. — Я не знаю, когда появится Ева... У меня осталось три дня, Дэвид.

— Почему ты на самом деле заселился в отель? — спросил Дэвид. Он надеялся потянуть время, пока Франклин не выстрелит.

— Это из-за Кевина, нашего сына, — объяснил Франклин. — Он попал в отель. Он никого не любит, Дэвид. Ева с первого дня сказала, что это глупо. Он не найдет себе пару. Кевин сбежал в лес. Как и ты. Я пытаюсь найти его, Дэвид.

— Я могу помочь тебе найти сына, Франклин.

— Я пытался! — Франклин всплеснул руками. — Он не хочет, чтобы его искали. А мне нужно еще несколько дней, чтобы дождаться Еву и уехать вместе с ней отсюда.

Франклин взвел курок, направив винтовку на грудь Дэвида.

В воздухе раздался упругий шелестящий свист, и Франклин закричал. Из его плеча торчала стрела. Свист прозвучал вновь – на этот раз еще одна стрела вонзилась в ногу. Франклин закричал громче. Как раненый зверь.

Он говорил, что хотел стать попугаем. Попугаи не умеют так кричать.

Из-за дерева появился высокий худой черноволосый парень с луком. За плечами у него висел колчан, полный стрел. Он молча подошел, выхватил винтовку из рук стонущего Франклина и выстрелил ему в бедро рядом с торчащей из ноги стрелой.

— Привет, пап, — сказал худой парень прежде, чем Франклин отключился.

Кевин смерил Дэвида равнодушным взглядом, подхватил винтовку и бросил ее ему под ноги.

— Не благодари, — сказал он и скрылся в лесу, оставив Дэвида рядом с безвольным телом.

После Дэвид узнал от Главной, что Кевин живет в лесу уже несколько месяцев, отдельно ото всех одиночек, и не стреляет в них. Ему нравится охотиться на постояльцев отеля.

***

Через день Дэвид сам нашел Кевина. Одиночки прятались от постояльцев отеля, и потому тем было не найти их. Но теперь Дэвид сам был одиночкой.

Кевин сидел на берегу озера под деревом на узловатых корнях и смотрел на воду. В руках он держал острый перочинный нож, которым обстругивал тонкое древко. Под его ногами лежали лоскуты коры, тонкие, как спички, щепки. Кевин был один, он никогда не приближался к группе сбежавших из отеля одиночек, но и не слишком отдалялся от них. От Главной он получал сухие спички, одежду. Еду Кевин добывал сам.

Когда не справившихся одиночек из отеля превращали в животных, их чаще всего выпускали в лес, если у них не было особых пожеланий.

Кевин охотился на этих «животных».

Дэвид молча подошел, сел под дерево напротив Кевина на такие же узловатые оголенные корни и тоже уставился вдаль. Он думал, что теперь это нельзя считать каннибализмом, потому что люди, прошедшие перевоплощение, людьми больше не были.

А еще он подумал:

«Пресная ли в этом озере вода? Мог бы лобстер жить в этой воде, или же его бы отвезли на побережье? Или его бы никуда не повезли, а приготовили бы на ужин одной из пар, отмечающей «годовщину» – неделю вместе?»

Дэвид снял очки, чтобы протереть их, и взглянул на Кевина близоруким расфокусированным взглядом.

«Все же я правильно сделал, что сбежал из отеля», — твердо решил он.

Он снова надел очки и увидел, что Кевин смотрит прямо на него.

— Я не стану защищать тебя от остальных одиночек, — сурово предупредил Кевин. — Это была разовая акция, потому что в тебя целился мой отец. Мне нет дела до твоей жизни.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел?

— Я решил, что тебе одиноко, — честно ответил Дэвид.

Кевин презрительно фыркнул. Но это не подействовало: Дэвид никуда не ушел.

Наверняка Кевину хотелось прогнать Дэвида, но тот не делал ничего, что могло бы раздражать. Он просто сидел под деревом, смотрел на озеро и молчал, думая о своем.

На следующий день Кевин вновь уселся на узловатые корни. Карманы его водонепроницаемого плаща были набиты перьями. Сегодня ему удалось выследить попугая и подстрелить. Раньше Кевин не видел попугаев в лесу.

Он принес с собой остро заточенные древки, чтобы сделать для них оперение. Позади жалобно захрустели сухие ветки, и на берег вышел Дэвид. Он ничего не сказал, даже не кивнул Кевину, будто не замечая его, и вновь уселся напротив.

Кевин проигнорировал его: сделал вид, что по-прежнему находится на берегу один.

Он напоминал Дэвиду бессердечную женщину, с которой тот составил пару в отеле. Только в отличие от бессердечной женщины Кевин чувствовал. Он чувствовал злость.

Дэвид приходил к озеру каждый день, и спустя некоторое время Кевин поймал себя на мысли, что ждет его появления. И самое страшное – надеется, что тот придет. Ему больше не хотелось быть одному, когда можно сидеть вдвоем и молчать.

***

Дэвид вспомнил, как однажды играл в гольф до того, как начал притворяться перед бессердечной женщиной. Тогда он подумал, что гораздо труднее делать вид, что у тебя есть чувства, когда их нет, чем делать вид, что у тебя нет чувств, когда они есть.

В тот раз он ошибся. Он не смог сделать вид, что у него нет чувств, когда бессердечная женщина забила ногами его брата. Она проверяла его и добилась своего. Она попыталась отвести его к директору отеля, но горничная помогла Дэвиду сбежать. И тогда Дэвид превратил бессердечную женщину в животное, которым никто не хотел быть.

Кевин и Дэвид не подходили друг другу. Дэвид был близоруким, Кевин отлично стрелял из лука. Он не носил очки или контактные линзы. У Кевина была другая характерная особенность – он делал вид, что у него нет чувств, когда они есть.

Дэвид тоже делал вид, что у него нет чувств. Он показывал это не так искусно, когда жил с бессердечной женщиной в номере для пары. Когда они трахались, ему приходилось делать вид, что он ничего не испытывает, что это физиология, не вызывающая эмоций. Ему приходилось смотреть в равнодушное лицо и трахать ее.

Это был исключительный случай.

Всю свою жизнь он делал вид, что у него нет чувств, боялся показать их. Боялся быть отвергнутым.

Кевин не показывал своих чувств, чтобы не проявить слабость.

***

Дэвиду было приятно думать, что он в лесу временно, что скоро его затянувшийся кэмпинг закончится. Он думал о странах, в которые поедет, о еде, которую попробует, об отелях, в которых будет жить.

Франклин упоминал, что его жена Ева является автором путеводителя «На одном крыле». Дэвид определено мог бы воспользоваться им, когда решит поехать куда-нибудь.

Дэвид видел издалека, как Кевин ощипывал попугая на оперение для стрел. Он не знал, был ли тем попугаем Франклин, не дождавшийся Еву.

Возможно, Кевину было виднее? Возможно, попугай, завидев его, нервно затараторил «Кевин-Кевин-Кевин», прежде чем тот пустил в него стрелу?

Дэвид хотел бы покинуть город вместе с Кевином, начать новую жизнь, если их не осудят за то, что было в отеле и в лесу. Они могли бы подать это как романтическую историю.

_— Меня зовут Дэвид, а это мой партнер – Кевин. Мы вместе не так много времени, но уже отчаянно влюблены. У нас обоих есть характерная особенность – мы делаем вид, что у нас нет чувств, когда они есть._

_В этом месте зал должен будет взорваться аплодисментами._

_— Мы познакомились в лесу во время охоты. Тогда я пожалел, что сказал при регистрации, что гетеросексуален. Я хотел выбрать «бисексуален», но в отеле этот пункт был уже год как отменен. Я сказал, что мне нравятся женщины. Никогда так не ошибался._

_Тут он замолчит, повернется к Кевину, который смерит его насмешливым взглядом. Зал робким смехом поддержит его реакцию._

_— Я думал, что мы с бессердечной женщиной составим хорошую пару. Думал, что она не бессердечная, а лишь скрывает свои чувства. Она… убила моего брата, чтобы доказать мне, что я не такой же бессердечный, как она._

_Зал тяжело вздохнет. Кевин возьмет Дэвида под локоть._

_— Мы познакомились в лесу во время охоты, — повторит Дэвид. — Тогда я уже был в паре и не мог думать о том, чтобы нас что-то связывало. К тому же при регистрации я сказал, что гетеросексуален. Я не знал, как администрация отеля отреагирует на ситуацию, и потому сбежал. Тело моего брата осталось лежать в ванной нашего номера для пары._

_Для Дэвида будет важна еще одна пауза, чтобы присутствующие осознали весь масштаб трагедии. Он почувствует, как у него некстати разболелась спина. Утром Кевин помог намазать ее, но сейчас от волнения ее сведет спазмом._

_— В лесу мы вновь встретились с Кевином. В лесу живут одиночки, и потому мы могли только общаться, ничего более. Никакой… романтики, поцелуев, секса и… даже флирта. Но мы больше не могли делать вид, что у нас нет чувств. Потому мы решили вернуться в отель._

Дэвид закрыл глаза, представляя публичное выступление. Он пытался ни о чем больше не думать. Ему было холодно и страшно. Он ежился, спина действительно болела. А потом сверху упала пригоршня земли. Прямо рядом с его рукой.

— Ты не приходил несколько дней, — послышался голос Кевина. Дэвид открыл глаза. Ему было плохо видно Кевина: он был без очков.

— Главная велела мне выкопать могилу, — объяснил Дэвид. Он нащупал на груди сложенные очки и надел их. Его лицо было грязным: ему пришлось насыпать на него земли, чтобы его не съели собаки. Так ему объяснила Главная.

— Ты все эти дни провел тут? — спросил Кевин. Он стоял на насыпи рядом с краем могилы.

Дэвид отрицательно помотал головой.

— Вылезай, — велел Кевин. Дэвид послушался.

Кевин дошел вместе с Дэвидом до озера, где тот мог отмыть лицо и руки.

Дэвид догадывался, что Кевин не был близок с кем-либо, не проявлял сочувствия. Но он помог ему. На языке Кевина это должно было значить многое.

Дэвид ждал от него вопроса «Почему ты не пришел?», но Кевин молча стоял рядом. Наклонившись, чтобы отмыть руки, Дэвид ощутил, как зверски разболелась его спина от холода земли на дне могилы.

На берегу Кевин поведал ему, как оказался в отеле. Он рассказал, что в шестнадцать лет ему нужно было найти пару. Но он не хотел. Он хотел быть одиночкой.

Тогда он пришел в школу с луком и убил восемь человек, а одного сделал инвалидом. Он знал, что за преступление его не превратят в животное, потому что он был несовершеннолетним.

Кевина на пять лет посадили в тюрьму, в одиночную камеру. Судья решил, что такое наказание будет самым мучительным для него и, выйдя из тюрьмы, Кевин захочет найти пару.

Это были самые спокойные пять лет в жизни Кевина.

Когда он вышел из тюрьмы, мать настояла, чтобы он по распоряжению суда заселился в отель и нашел там пару. Кевин сбежал оттуда в лес через неделю и жил здесь уже несколько месяцев.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — спросил Дэвид. От холодной озерной воды у него замерзли руки, пальцы сводило судорогой.

— Хочу, чтобы ты испугался и отстал от меня, — равнодушно ответил Кевин. Он стоял рядом в непромокаемом плаще. На его худой фигуре он казался таким большим, что походил на палатку.

Кевин развернулся и направился в чащу, оставив Дэвида на берегу. Дрожа от холода, тот перевел взгляд на перепачканные грязью руки: ногти были черные от земли из вырытой могилы.

Дэвид не знал, что испытывает к нему Кевин, потому что тот умел делать вид, что у него нет чувств. Но он определенно удостоился снисхождения по сравнению со всеми другими людьми, с которыми Кевин был знаком.

В ту ночь Дэвиду приснился большой и уютный дом. Он спустился в столовую к обеду и застал там Кевина. Кевин улыбался. Не натянуто или насмешливо, как делал это обычно. Он улыбался так, будто рад был видеть Дэвида. Затем Кевин расстегнул и спустил штаны, раздел Дэвида и трахнул его в задницу. Он трахал его до тех пор, пока в дом не проник кто-то. Это была Главная. В руках она держала лук Кевина и целилась в них.

***

Утром Дэвид пришел к Кевину, пока тот еще спал.

— Ты бы согласился покинуть со мной лес? — в лоб спросил Дэвид. — Мы можем стать парой или только делать вид.

Кевин не ответил ему, но это не остановило Дэвида. Всю следующую неделю Дэвид каждый день наблюдал за Главной, чтобы запомнить, когда она ложится спать, когда встает, какими тропами чаще ходит. Кевин не дал ответа, но молчание могло означать как «нет», так и «да». Им могла пригодиться любая мелочь, когда они будут покидать лес.

Однажды, сидя под деревом на берегу озера, Дэвид подумал: «Кевин тоже мог бы стать лобстером».

Они оба были закрыты от других, оба прятались под панцирями, даже будучи людьми. Они могли бы быть парой, став животными, могли бы быть ею, даже оставаясь людьми. Но они больше не жили в отеле. Они жили в лесу с другими одиночками, где за любой сексуальный контакт или флирт полагалось наказание.

— Я видел бессердечную женщину, когда жил в отеле. Она охотилась лучше меня, — сказал Кевин за день до запланированного побега. — В какое животное ты превратил ее?

— В то, которым никто бы не захотел становиться, — объяснил Дэвид. Они снова сидели у озера, как раньше, и Кевин делал новые стрелы.

— И что это за животное?

Дэвид подумал о Ньютоне Скамандере. Он заложил основы перевоплощения: люди, которые не нашли любовь, должны были стать тварями. Никто не знал, каким животным собирался стать Кевин, если не справится и не найдет себе пару. Некоторые одиночки говорили, что снова человеком.

— Человек, — сходу ответил Дэвид.

Кевин рассмеялся, и Дэвид натянуто рассмеялся в ответ. Больше Кевин не спрашивал его о бессердечной женщине.

— Ну а ты? Кем хотел стать ты?

— Лобстером.

— Чтобы тебя тут же подали на ужин какой-нибудь паре? Сварили в соленой воде с приправами, а потом оторвали твои клешни и высосали нежное мясо?

— Джон сказал то же самое.

— Кто такой Джон?

— Хромой парень. Мы общались с ним в отеле вместе с твоим отцом.

— Мой отец идиот.

— Он хотел стать попугаем.

— Я же говорю – идиот.

— А кем хотел стать ты?

Кевин косо посмотрел на Дэвида и улыбнулся. Впервые. Будто был рад видеть Дэвида.

— Человеком.

— Но ты уже человек, — не понял шутки Дэвид.

— Забавно. Мамси всегда говорила мне, что я не человек и в следующей жизни обязательно им стану в наказание.

— Быть человеком не так плохо, — заметил Дэвид. Кевин громко хмыкнул.

— Да уж получше, чем лобстером.

— Лобстеры живут более ста лет, у них голубая кровь, как у аристократов, и они сохраняют плодовитость до самой смерти.

— Хочешь наделать маленьких лобстеров? — усмехнулся Кевин.

— Уже нет. Я хочу сбежать из леса. Вместе.

Кевин поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Осел из тебя вышел бы лучше, чем лобстер. Ты слишком упрямый.

— Я не хочу становиться ослом. Я хочу остаться человеком рядом с тобой. И ты в достаточной мере закрытый. Живешь в своем панцире, как лобстер. Но тоже упрям, как…

— Как ты, — подсказал Кевин.

***

Дэвид задумался, как все могло бы сложиться иначе, заселись он в отель раньше и скажи при регистрации, что предпочитает мужчин. Дэвид не знал, что сказал при регистрации Кевин, он никогда не спрашивал.

— Что ты сказал при регистрации, когда заселялся в отель? — с ходу спросил Дэвид. Он, как и днем ранее, и неделю назад, сидел под деревом неподалеку от Кевина, выдирая из земли тонкие сухие травинки.

Кевин смерил его недобрым взглядом, ничуть не смутившим Дэвида.

— Например?

— Твоя ориентация.

Кевин усмехнулся и отложил заготовку для стрелы.

— Сейчас это уже не имеет значения.

— Я сказал, что предпочитаю женщин, — не смутившись равнодушного ответа, поведал Дэвид, — потому что найти подходящую женщину в небольшом отеле немного проще, чем подходящего мужчину.

— Именно поэтому я сказал, что предпочитаю мужчин, — внезапно для Дэвида все же ответил Кевин. — Потому что их меньше. Особенно тех, которые могут подойти мне.

— Ты никогда и не хотел создавать пару, — догадался Дэвид. Он разочарованно покивал своим мыслям.

«Я был так близок к тому, чтобы поверить, что мы могли бы быть вместе. И никак не могу смириться с тем, что живу среди одиночек и не должен создавать пару».

— Как думаешь, надолго мы тут? — спросил он Кевина.

— Не знаю, я не думал.

— Но у тебя, наверное, есть какие-то планы на дальнейшую жизнь?

Дэвид запоздало понял, какую глупость спросил. Какие у него планы? Есть ли у них вообще возможность покинуть лес и начать жить без страха преследования?

— Еще пара вопросов, и моим планом станет держаться от тебя подальше, — предупредил Кевин, строго смотря на него.

Дэвид задумался о своем навязчивом поведении и молча закутался в водонепроницаемый плащ.

Но никуда не ушел.


End file.
